Harold Sjoberg and the Demon of Fury
by BakedBeanFart
Summary: When Duncan finds a young, abused Harry Potter, he decides to take action. Now the wizarding world is faced with a headstrong and independent Harold, with a whole world of demons by his side. BakedBeanFart's Yogscast AU used. Drabble series. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbledore bashing, Weasley -minus Twins- bashing, Wizarding World bashing, Nice!Draco, Idiot!Ron. SEMI-HIATUS.
1. Drabble 1

**Harry Potter and the Yogscast! What a strange combination! Ah well, read on.**

-o0o-

What Duncan saw through the window of Number 4 Privet horrified him.

He was enraged. It almost made his demon eye pop out, which was saying something. Even Lewis' spirit-a docile creature, even if it was of madness-was raging too.

Damn that manipulative bastard!

Duncan swore to help the young wizard. Even if it meant taking…. Extreme measures.


	2. Drabble 2

His plan was crazy.

But it worked.

He had the boy. He was now in YogCity with Harry, talking with Athena about raising children.

"Seriously Duncan?" Athena looked at the boy. "You couldn't have thought this through more?"

"I was mad," Duncan said with a sigh. "Lewis wouldn't stop screaming at me to get him. I was almost going insane."

Athena looked at Harry's sleeping form. "Change his name."

"What?" Duncan looked at her.

Athena tapped her chin and hummed lightly. "How about... Harold Sjoberg."

Duncan looked at her. He sat back and shrugged. "Sure."

Duncan froze for a second, then started laughing.

Athena looked at him. "Da?"

Duncan sipped his vodka and smirked. "I wonder what the wizards will do when they realize their savior is gone."

Athena's amber-brown eyes met Duncan's purple ones. She grinned widely. "I can't wait to see."


	3. Drabble 3

Glasses similar to goggles, long, braided black hair ("You look like Edward Elric!"-Athena "Athena no."-Harold), a black and jade green double-button trench coat, and a bazooka as a demon weapon.

Eleven-year-old Harold Sjoberg was one to behold.

Duncan couldn't be prouder of his son.

Yeah...

Son.


	4. Drabble 4

"Woah!" A seven-year-old Harold looked at Kim. "You're short."

Kim gaped at him. Duncan was on the floor, laughing.

-o0o-

"Daddy, what does fuck mean?" A young Harold asked innocently.

Athena and Jason lost it just then.

-o0o-

Ten-year-old Harold watched Mason fire his bazooka.

"I want that to be my demon weapon!" Harold pointed and looked at Duncan.

Duncan smiled. "Of course."

-o0o-

Nine-year-old Harold dipped his head when Duncan finished the explanation.

"I see..." He said sombrely.

He jumped up in his chair and made a flashy position, grinning.

"Well fuck them then!" He said cheerily.

-o0o-

Twelve-year-old Harold reclined in his chair.

"So," Harold said, "one year over there is two years over here?"

Duncan nodded. "Exactly."

-o0o-

Duncan burst through the door, startling a Fifteen-year-old Harold.

"Yo! Harold!" Duncan grinned. "We're going on a mission! In Britain!"

Harold gaped.


	5. Drabble 5

"What's the mission?" Harold asked.

Duncan grinned. "We're going to England... To inspect the magical community!"

Harold facepalmed.

"It's a real mission, but I decided to reserve it for you."

Harold smiled. "I see."

Duncan jabbed his fist in the air. "I can't wait to show those wizards!


	6. Drabble 6

Harold looked at his father as they went through the portal.

"So if I'm fifteen now, and you took me when I was seven, then you've had me for eight years. So eight divided into two is four..."

Harold jumped. "I'm supposed to be eleven!"

Duncan laughed. "Yes! And in that stupid magic school you were supposed to go to, eleven is year one."

Harold laughed along with him.


	7. Drabble 7

"So my scar used to contain a soul?" Ten year old Harold asked.

Duncan nodded. "Don't worry, we took it out."


	8. Drabble 8

**NOTE: Dumbledore has no idea that Harry/Harold is gone.**

-o0o-

Dumbledore turned to the Weasley twins.

"So, you're supposed to..."

Old wizard launched into an explanation of what they were supposed to do when they saw Harry Potter.

To be honest, they were sick and horrified about what the old fart was going to do with the poor boy.

So, to Harry Potter, wherever he was, they wished him luck.


	9. Drabble 9

The mission was supposed to take about a year, in Earth-Dimension time.

To cover up, Harold decided to work at a bookstore in Diagon Alley.

One day, Harold had a very nice conversation with a young lady.

"Going to Hogwarts?" He asked, inspecting the huge pile of books the girl bought.

"Yep!" She said. "I come from a non-wizarding family, so I have no idea what to expect."

Harold smiled. "I'm a..." He grimaced," pureblood, supposedly, but I was abused by non-magicals when I was young and adopted by a foreign non-magical who was aware of magic. I've lived with him ever since."

She looked sad. "You were abused?"

He nodded. "Yes, I was. I was supposed to go to a magical family, but a certain manipulative old man made me go to the non-magicals." He looked very angry.

The young witch looked confused. "Who was the manipulator?"

Harold sighed. "You may not believe me but... Albus Dumbledore."

Her eyes widened. "What?! But he's a very powerful... light wizard..." Her eyes narrowed.

Harold smiled. "See? Media is not something you should trust."

She now looked hesitant. "I don't want to go now."

Harold handed her the bag of books and patted her shoulder. "You want to learn magic, right?"

She nodded.

"Then go. See for yourself wether he's trustworthy or not."

She brightened. "Okay!"

"Whats your name, sir? I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harold Sjoberg." He leaned in and winked, whispering, "I used to be called Harry Potter."

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before she smiled and walked out of the store.


	10. Drabble 10

Harold was quietly reading Fullmetal Alchemist when he heard the store door open.

He set the book aside and looked at the customers.

They were a group of redheads. The Weasleys.

"Is there anything you're looking for?" He asked politely.

"Yes," the mom said, "I would like the first year book set."

Harold nodded and went in to grab them. When he came out, he saw the youngest boy looking at his manga curiously.

He set the books down on the counter and looked at the boy. "Yes?"

The boy jumped slightly before pointing at the Fullmetal Alchemist. "What is that?"

"This," Harold picked up the book, "is Fullmetal Alchemist. It is a manga, or a Japanese comic book. It is about two brothers searching to get their bodies back to normal."

"Alchemy?" The boy asked, "Like the dead magic."

Harold shook his head. "Nope. In this book, alchemy is 100% science. Magic does not exist in this universe."

The boy grimaced. "So it's a muggle book then."

Harold shrugged. "Magical or not, it is still a good book. One of my favorites."

Harold looked at the boy and smiled. "I highly recommend it, though it's rated 13 years old and higher."

The mom paid for the books and they left.

Harold slipped a coupon to the nearest joke shop in one of the twins' bag.

They grinned at him.


	11. Drabble 11

"Ah..." Duncan said sweetly, arms spread wide. "Azkaban!"

He giggled, his head lolling to the side. "The perfect place to collect Dementors!"

"They don't affect demons," Duncan called out. "Lewis, you know what that means?!"

The laugh he let out was pure insanity.

His skeletal black wings spread wide.


	12. Drabble 12

"DAD!" Harold yelled. "You could have been caught by the Aurors!"

Duncan raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!"

Harold sighed. "What matters is that you're okay."

Duncan nodded. "And that we have the dementors."

Harold smiled. "And that too."


	13. Drabble 13

"Hey, Harrrold!" Duncan called.

"Yes, Dad?" Harold looked up from his Hetalia.

Duncan grinned maliciously. "I found out there is a basilisk underneath Hogwarts. Wanna go get it?"

Harold grinned back. "Of course."


	14. Drabble 14

Fred and George looked at each other.

They were going to meet that boy when they could.

That boy was strange... Interesting and nice.

They wanted to befriend him.

But not now. Their mom was not letting them leave the house.

Maybe later.


	15. Drabble 15

Duncan sniffed. "Ewww... This place is stinky."

"You don't say," Harold retorted.

The two walked down the Chamber of Secrets, which they had so merrily teleported into using Duncan's demonic power.

"More doors!" Duncan yelled when they came across the next passage. "Geez!"

Harold snickered as he collected the basilisk skin.


	16. Drabble 16

The chamber was soggy, wet, stinky, and smelled like basilisk blood.

Yeah... Duncan kind of killed the basilisk in his madness.

"Can we go take this back now?" Harold asked.

"Ah!" Duncan snapped out of his bloodlust and smiled, snapping a finger. "Right! Let's do that!"

Harold chuckled at his dad's antics.


	17. Drabble 17

"Sometimes..." Harold said quietly as he look out onto YogCity, watching as peopl came back from missions, left for missions, and scuttle around on the streets doing things that didn't concern him.

"...I wonder what my birth parents would say."

Harold looked at his demon weapon.

"What do you think, Berwald?"

 **"For the last time, my name is not Berwald!"** The bazooka shook slightly.

Harold chuckled.


	18. Drabble 18

_Dear Harold,_

 _My first year at Hogwarts has come! It's very fun and enjoyable. It started off rough. They called "Harry Potter" for the sorting but no one came up. People were talking about it for weeks. A boy named Ron was really odd, he talked bad about me, but always sat by me like I was a friend._

 _And then there's Draco Malfoy. He's a big bully to everyone, and always taunts me and calls me a mudblood. I had to ask someone what it meant, and apparently it's a grave insult._

 _Though, are you really that young? I mean, you look 15 or 16, but now I think I'm wrong. Are you younger? Older?_

 _I hope you have a good day._

 _Signed,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Harold smiled.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I will tell you when I have the chance._

 _Signed,_

 _Harold Sjoberg_

Hermione tucked the letter away.


	19. Drabble 19

Dumbledore had been very shocked and angry when Harry Potter didn't come up to get sorted. In fact, it appeared that he wasn't there at all.

What had happened to his pawn?

All this planning, gone to waste.

He had to act. And fast.


	20. Drabble 20

Duncan ran up and tightly hugged young Harold.

"What happened?" Harold asked.

"You, little man, are officially my son!" Duncan said, holding Harold out and shaking him.

"Wh-what d' ya mean?" Harold spoke unevenly due to him being shaken.

"We're going to do a blood adoption ceremony!" Duncan said excitedly.

Harold, not knowing what that was, replied in a daze: "Cool."


	21. Drabble 21

Harold smiled maliciously as he stood in front of the large prison.

"Ah... Azkaban," Harold said sweetly. "Sorry to say, but I'm gonna have to break out a certain someone."

Grinning madly, Harold gripped his bazooka as huge red and black wings sprouted out of his back. They spread far and wide, filling the sky.

"Good thing I inherited my father's power," he smirked. "Berwald, let's do this!"

"For the last fucking time, I'm not- ah fuck it."


	22. Drabble 22

"Who are you?" croaked Sirius Black as he looked up at the odd teen.

"I am Harold Sjoberg, Heir to the Demon of Fury," he said briskly, "and I am here to break you out."

Sirius widened his eyes. "Your breaking me out?"

The teen nodded.

"A-and your the heir to a demon?"

The teen broke right through the bars with his bare fist. "Don't worry, he's a nice demon, now come with me."

The teen grabbed him and it all faded into oblivion.


	23. Drabble 23

Sirius Black opened his eyes and saw all white.

"Where am I?" He slurred.

"Your in the YogCity Central Hospital. Harold brought you here."

Sirius blinked a few times, and a black haired teen-around 17-with large red glasses came into focus. "So that wasn't a dream?"

The teen shook his head. "It is all real."

"Even the demon part?"

The teen chuckled. "Yep." He rolled up his sleeve to show strange green markings along his arm. "I am a demon too."

Sirius' eyes widened. "What kind of city is this?"

The teen smiled, clearly amused. "City? Don't you mean world?"

Sirius froze. "What?"

"This world is a completely different world than your own petty world," the teen said, then laid a hand on Sirius' chest and pushed him down. "Now rest. You're severely malnourished and wounded. Along with that, you have several mind-binding curses to you, such as a loyalty charm and an extremely faint tracker charm."

Sirius sighed and did as told.


	24. Drabble 24

Sirius loved it in YogCity.

Despite the fact that is was a completely foreign world, despite the fact that all he thought he knew was a lie, despite the fact that Dumbledore was a lying manipulative bastard, despite the fact that he had no idea how everyone else was, he loved it.

The people were incredibly nice, even if some were demons. They were patient and always answered his questions with straight answers.

And they weren't magical, too. The boy in charge of him-Jordan-had actually snapped his wand, and dragged him over to get a demon weapon. In the end, he settled with a nice broadsword possessed by a high class shadow demon named Prometheus.

And, even more of a shocker, Harold Sjoberg, the Demon of Fury's Heir, was actually Harry Potter!

He had never felt so relieved in his life that Harry-no, Harold-was safe and happy.


	25. Drabble 25

The Weasley twins snuck into the bookstore.

"Hello!" They said in unison, and the young librarian looked up from his manga.

"Oh hello," he said pleasantly. "Why are you two jokesters here today?"

"We wanted to say thanks," Fred started.

"For giving us the coupons," George finished.

The librarian chuckled. "That's it?" He shook their hands. "Harold Sjoberg, nice to meet you."


	26. AN

I am really sorry! I'm putting most of my books on hiatus because I am really busy, writers block, and depression. I may update this occasionally, but I won't follow the weekly schedule. Sorry, guys!

~BakedBeanFart


End file.
